


A Happy Family

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [4]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Alan, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Interrupted Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: (Y/N) can thank her lucky stars for her happy family.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

(Y/N), Alan and their beautiful two-year-old daughter are sat at the dining table in their London townhouse. A floor lamp projects warm yellow light onto the faces of the small family. Soft music plays in the background making for a relaxed mood.

(Y/N) dishes beef stir fry and rice onto each plate for the adults while Alan cuts the beef strips on his daughter's plate into smaller bite-size pieces.

Alyson watches her daddy intently as he cuts her food making it safe for her to eat. Alan looks up, catches her staring, and winks playfully at her. Aly blushes and quickly looks away giggling.

"Fank you, Da-y," she lisps.

"You're welcome, sweet pea."

The family tuck into their meal with gusto, each adult paired with a tall glass of red wine.

"Mommy, can Da-y 'ead me a sto-y befow bed p-ease?" Alyson enquires timidly while eyeing her father.

"I don't know, darling. You'll have to ask him yourself, sweetheart," (Y/N) offers.

Alyson looks excitedly at the man she calls Daddy. "P-ease, Da-y. Can you?" she begs in a whisper.

Alan chuckles heartedly at his daughter's newfound vocabulary.

Up until a few weeks ago she outright refused to talk. Even though she still can't say most consonants now, his darling wife has spent most nights, even though tired from a busy day at work, teaching their sweet little girl how to speak.

At first, they were afraid it might be Autism, but after multiple tests, the doctors assured them that she was just lazy to speak. It's easier to get what you want when you want it when you just have to point and act innocent. He has to admit his sweet little girl pulled one on them.

As a professor and educator, (Y/N) took it upon herself to make sure Alyson started sounding words and started putting an effort into voicing her needs.

 _Now she won't stop talking!_ Alan chuckles at the thought.

"It would be an honour, my fair lady, to read you a story," Alan bows his head dramatically and his two girls start giggling.

"Da-y, stawp. You silwy," she giggles.

After dinner (Y/N) washes up the three plates while Alan dries them and puts them away. Alyson is playing on the living room floor while talking to a stuffed bear.

"Amazing how much she managed to learn in just a few weeks," Alan muses while filling their glasses again.

"Hmm," his wife agrees. "She's not dumb, just lazy. I wonder who she gets that from..."

"I'm not lazy, I just prioritize better than you," Alan counteracts.

"Ha! Careful, Mr. Rickman, that's glass number four you're pouring. People will think you're... _up... to something_ ," she mimics his Snape character.

Alan pulls his wife closer towards him by her thick waist until her chin rests on his chest. She looks up to him with her wine glass still in hand. He glances over to his daughter to see that she is still playing safely then proceeds to kiss his wife's supple full lips passionately. He drags his tongue over her lips hoping she will grant him access. She does and their tongues dance together in a firey ritual. He gropes her buttocks lightly. She gasps loudly and pulls away quickly. 

She clears her throat embarrassed then says, "Not in front of the little one."

As the words left her mouth Alyson lets out a loud yawn almost falling backward.

"That's my cue," Alan walks over to his little girl and gently pick her small form up in his arms. She nestles her head against his chest and for some reason he is overwhelmed with emotion. After two years he still can't believe this bundle of joy is his.

(Y/N) stares lovingly at her husband and daughter as Alan heads upstairs to put her down for the night.

After tucking her in and kissing her gently on her head Alan thought he could make a dash for the door and continue his plans with his wife downstairs. It's been a while since he last devoured her.

But it seems that his little girl has other plans.

"Da-y, 'ead," she whines sitting up wide awake.

Alan sighs theatrically and grabs the thinnest book from the bookshelf. He knows she'll probably fall asleep after the first five words. He settles in next to her on the bed and starts the story of _Sleeping Beauty_. True to his thoughts, Alyson was sound asleep after the first page.

He gets up gently from the bed trying very hard not to wake her and makes a bee-line for downstairs. He stops and turns in his tracks as he sees his wife in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

"I've already locked up and switched off everything downstairs," she states matter-of-factly as she slips a short emerald satin gown over her head.

 _No underwear_.

"I figured we can spend some adult-time alone," she says a little bit tipsy.

Alan will never take advantage of his wife in her drunken state, but they both need the few glasses of wine to initiate intimacy these days. (Y/N) is overly cautious about making love with their daughter in the house, her mind always in overdrive and Alan knows the wine was just enough in order for her to let go for the evening.

"My thoughts exactly," Alan muses huskily as he quickly rids himself of all clothing except his white boxer briefs.

He switches off the main light and opts for the warm glow of the bedside lamp to set the mood. They both slip under the cool white cotton comforter and start to kiss passionately. Alan's large hands roam her deliciously curved body underneath her satin gown. The fabric feels amazing between his fingers, but he needs to get it off her. _Quickly_.

He's already painfully hard and he can feel the wetness between her thighs. Alan slowly kisses down her neck making his way further down south. She mewls at his expert touch and hot mouth against her over-sensitive skin.

Under sober circumstances, he would rarely go down on his wife. Not that he doesn't want to, but he is British and a gentleman and "eating her out" as the Americans call it, is not a very gentlemanly thing to do. At least, Rima thought it wasn't. She never gave oral sex and never wanted to receive it.

(Y/N) never asked for oral sex, she tried to perform fellatio on him once, but he could still hear Rima labeling it as _disgusting_ and politely declined. This is still uncharted territory and he is not yet confident in his skill.

But tonight is different. Tonight the alcohol provided courage and confidence - enough for him to find his large hooked nose level with her beautiful womanhood. She smells divine. _Clean_.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ The telephone on the bedside table rang.

_Gasp._

"Noooo!" (Y/N) quietly protests and quickly picks it up hoping it didn't wake their sleeping daughter.

She puts the receiver against her ear and answers in a low voice, still fuming. "What??"

This person had some nerve! For maybe the third time in a four year marriage, Alan was willingly going down on her. She understands that he doesn't view it as sanitary or whatever excuse he used last time, but by god a woman has needs! She knows Rima didn't approve, according to Alan, but (Y/N) is not Rima.

She really wanted to try fellatio on him once, to taste and feel his well-endowed member in her mouth. But alas, Alan declined - forever the gentleman that he is. Someday she'll show him, though.

In fact, that was her plan for tonight. She knew the alcohol would loosen him up a bit and he would not protest as she plans on taking his velveteen shaft deep in her throat. Similarly, she longed to feel is delicate tongue lapping at her folds and his warm mouth sucking deliciously at her bud.

"It's for you," she says frustrated while passing the receiver to Alan who emerges from under the covers.

"Rickman," Alan answers with defeat evident in his voice.

"And this can't wait until morning, because?"

 _Silence_.

"Yes, alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

 _Bloody hell. There goes this night_ , (Y/N) thought in disbelief.

"Darling, I am needed in the editing room. God knows how longs that's going to take," Alan draws out each word making his disapproval prominent.

"At this hour? It's past ten already," his wife whines.

"They only have the place until 6 am tomorrow and they need to wrap up editing by latest midnight."

(Y/N) understands, she always does.

"Fine. Just because I understand doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," she crosses her arms across her chest and sulks against the headboard.

Alan pulls his denim pants up each leg and fastens the button quickly. He pulls his white t-shirt over his head and walks over to his wife's side of the bed. He leans down, plants a heated kiss on her lips, and whispers, "Thank you, my love. We'll continue... this... once I'm back."

 _I highly doubt that_ , (Y/N) thinks as Alan leaves the bedroom.

As she stirs awake the next morning (Y/N) can feel Alan's warm body in the bed next to her. He can be lucky she loves him so darn much or he wouldn't get away with half the things he does. She turns on her side and was about to drape her arm over his sleeping form when she notices their little girl waddling from the doorway over to her daddy, a stuffed Paddington bear in hand.

Her small eyes look red and tired and her full head of sandy brown hair is ruffled. She rubs her eyes tiredly and lets out a small sigh.

 _Shit, she's gonna start talking_.

(Y/N) quickly puts a finger over her own mouth indicating for Alyson to be quiet.

"Shhh. Come over this side, Daddy is still sleeping," she whispers quietly and Alyson makes her way around to the other side of the bed.

(Y/N) pulls back the thick white comforter and pulls her daughter's small body onto the bed. She settles her between her and Alan.

"We can't say anything, okay?" (Y/N) eyes her daughter sternly.

The little girl just nods in agreement and cuddles up to her mother. Much to (Y/N)'s surprise Alyson fell asleep almost instantly. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She looks across the room. It is still early - five o'clock maybe. The curtains are drawn so she can't tell for sure, but she can hear some birds chirping and the environment outside feels as if it's starting to become alive, judging by the few cars she can hear occasionally driving past. The room itself is on the verge of becoming lighter. She has a feeling of being home. She looks over at her sweet little blessing of a child and then over to Alan.

He's lying face down on his stomach, arm draped off the side of the bed, lightly snoring.

She didn't even hear him come in and judging from his snoring he must be very tired. She knows she's too hard on him. He's an actor, director, writer and sometimes even still teaches at RADA. She knows he works hard to provide for them. She also knows she loves him with every fiber of her being and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Content with her realisation, (Y/N) draws the comforter further up her body, snuggles closer to her daughter, and carefully drapes one arm lovingly over her husband's sleeping form before sleep overcame her too.


End file.
